Cure My Tragedy
by SweetGA07
Summary: Hurt and broken from the divorce that she is in the mist of December Copeland tries her best to prove she is better off without her lying husband. But what's a girl to do when the guy she once considered the love of her life won't sign the papers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story came out of no where and I like the direction that i've got planed for this story. So guys read and review let me know what you think please...The title might change for the story but for now this will be it lol...but i only own December and Alexis thats it...so read and review and ENJOY!**

* * *

December shook her head and wiped the sweat that was running down her forehead as she was painting her home. Taking a deep breath as she stepped back she looked at the home she purchased a few months ago realize that she had come a long way from when she brought it. She knew it was a fixer upper but she didn't mind, she loved a good challenge.

"You do realize that it's 5 am in the morning right?"

Jumping at the sound of the voice, December turned around to see her best friend/room mate Alexis standing on the porch holding two cups of steaming hot cups of something.

"Yes I am aware of that Alexis." December said putting down the paint brush onto the can. "I wanted to get a head start before it got to hot during the day to do anything." She added.

"Uh huh, is that the only reason?" Alexis asked as she handed her friend the cup from her hand. "It's hot chocolate." She added.

December smiled and took a sip as she sat down on the steps. Alexis looked at her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"How come I've got a feeling that this might have to do with a certain blonde hair blue eyed man?" Alexis said as she joined her friend on the steps.

"It has nothing to do with Adam." December said shaking her head. "I just wanted to get somethings done before it was too hot that's all." She added.

Alexis nodded her head and stared forward into the darkness, taking a deep breath she just shook her head knowing that December was too stubborn to admit her feelings.

"Alexis I promise you that it doesn't." December said putting her cup on the porch behind her.

"If it had nothing to do with him, why are you wearing his shirt and smelling like him?" Alexis asked looking at her. "Your missing him aren't you?" She added.

December shook her head as her friend just looked at her.

"It's ok to miss somebody December, it's life it's calling being human." Alexis said standing up as December pushed her self up and away from the steps.

"I do not miss that man who screwed up my life." December said turning around standing on the concrete path in the light. "He was the one who slept around with the two bit sluts that he works with. I was the one who was left to pick up the pieces to explain to everybody why we weren't together. I do not miss that sorry asshole by any means." She added.

Alexis just stared at her friend who was now breaking down after months of holding things in.

"He was one the who break up our marriage not me." December said as Alexis just listened without saying a word. "I had offers to sleep with his damn friends Alexis, but I never took them. I always turned them down because I was married to Adam. I don't regret the choices of not doing it. BUT I do regret ever getting drunk that night and marrying a damn fool." She added.

December shook her head at the memories that seemed to be forming in her head.

"It's ok, let it out." Alexis said looking at her. "We are in the middle of no where nobody can hear you so by god scream if you have to." She added.

December laughed a little bit causing Alexis to smile.

"Honestly Alexis, I am keeping my self busy to keep from thinking." December said looking at her. "I need to get ready for work actually because I've got to be there in about an hour." She added.

"Did you get any sleep?" Alexis asked looking at her.

"Yes mom I did." December said as the room mates walked into the house. " Dr. Youngblood today seems to want to make sure that I keep busy with the patients up front as well making runs to the back to check on the patients after they are done with the surgery." She added.

Alexis laughed a little bit as they walked into the kitchen. December looked at Alexis who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"How can you be so happy when you've been through so much?" December asked out of the blue causing Alexis to look at her. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean after the neck injury you had in the ring and then the battle with cancer you had. How do you do it?" She added.

"With help of friends who are always there no matter what." Alexis said smiling as December was now staring at her. "Having a bit of faith doesn't hurt either. Sometimes it's hard but it gets easier with time. I may have not been married but I do know what it's like to love and lose that one thing to hold onto." She added.

December just stared as Alexis put their cups in the sink.

"Go get ready for work Dec, I promise there will be more of our little stories and bipolar moments." Alexis said causing her friend to laugh.

"Alright, if you aren't up when I leave remember that you've got a doctor's appointment to check out your neck." December said smiling "Which means you will be coming by and seeing me." She added.

"Ok mom." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

December laughed as she disappeared down the hallway leaving her room mate alone standing in the kitchen. Alexis quickly washed the cups and put them in the drainer as her cat jumped onto the counter top.

"You hungry Sammy?" Alexis said as the cat was purring at her touch.

Sammy let out a meow as she grabbed his bowl from the floor. Alexis laughed as he hopped down and followed her into the small closet.

"You are one spoiled little cat." Alexis said putting food into the bowl and putting it back in it's place beside the counter.

Alexis turned the lights off and walked back into her room leaving it open just a bit for her small cat to come in if need be.

"Where did you go?"

"December was outside at this godly hour painting the house and dealing with issues." Alexis said climbing back into her bed. "So don't worry Cena, your bed buddy is back." She added.

Laughing a little bit as she snuggled closer to his body.

December closed the door of her bathroom and looked in the mirror at the mess in front of her. Looking down at the sink she started the water letting it get warm.

"You don't need to let him get you worked up." December said taking a wash cloth and cleaning the dirt from her face along with a few pieces of paint.

Turning the water off she looked around the bathroom and grabbed her scrubs from the closet and quickly started taking a shower to get ready.

**~*Work*~**

December put the chart in the holder outside of the door and turned around to grab another chart from the other charge nurse.

"Are you free for lunch?"

December turned around to see a older gentlemen sitting in a wheel chair staring at her.

"Sorry Mr. Daniels but I'm not today but maybe tomorrow." December said kissing his cheek.

"Ok dear." Mr. Daniels said with a smile.

December smiled as the nurse pushing him wheeled him past her. She smiled brightly at him as he disappeared down the long hallway.

"You know that sometimes you are too nice for your own good."

Closely her eyes she took a deep breath and turned around to meet the face of the voice behind her.

"And sometimes you are too much of a slut to realize what a asshole you really are." December said staring at the man she was mist of a divorce with.

Adam gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Adam, I'm at work what are you doing here?" December said turning her attention to him.

"Well for one, I am here to see Doctor Youngblood for my check up I'm suppose to get every year." Adam said as she looked at him. "Plus I was hoping to talk to you." He added.

December just turned around and walked away hoping he wouldn't follow her. Adam looked at the nurse beside him as she stared at him.

"What?" Adam said looking at her.

Without waiting for a reply he jogged to catch up with estranged wife. December smiled at the nurse then frowned as she noticed him walking towards her.

"December please." Adam said looking at her grabbing a hold of her wrist as she turned to leave.

December looked down at her hand then up at him as she pulled her arm away.

"Hey Jackie, can you please pull me Mr. Adam Copeland's file please." December said as the nurse behind the desk quickly went to get the file.

"Dec please." Adam said as December just waited for Jackie.

Jackie quickly returned and handed the file to December who opened it and looked through it for a second. She looked up at her estranged husband and nodded.

"Alright Mr. Copeland, since you are due to have a check up today with Dr. Youngblood you will called back when we are ready for you." December said as he just stared at her. "Until then please have a seat in the waiting room and one of the nurses will be with you shortly." She added.

She kept her chart in her arms as the other nurse Jackie walked around the desk.

"Please come with this way Mr. Copeland." Jackie said as Adam just walked away shaking his head.

December let the breath she had been holding out as her coworker Janice walked up.

"Isn't that your husband?" Janice asked looking at her.

"My soon to be ex husband actually." December said nodding at her. "I've got to make my rounds to check on the patients and I'll be back to put him in a room. Til then who ever wants to call his name don't let them because it's better if he waits." She added.

Janice shook her head at her friend an nodded as December walked off leaving her at the desk alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy that this story is doing good for my muse right now. Thank you so much to WolfGirlNic for reviewing my story. I am thankful that people like it. I am happy that 5 people have it on alerts. But those people who have it on alerts please let me know what you think...Thank you guys once more for reading..I only own December and Alexis (main people) in the chapter there are a few others coworkers and lawyer i own those but everybody else thats it! So enough! lol READ AND ENJOY tHANK YOU!**

* * *

"Mr. Copeland?" December said as she looked at the chart in her hand.

Adam closed the magazine he was reading and stood up. Following his wife through the door that led to the back. He looked her up and down as she didn't speak a word to him just kept walking. Opening a door, December walked into the room as Adam said down on the table.

"Are you going to speak to me?" Adam asked looking at her.

December grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the draw, She quickly put the cuff on his arm and started to take his blood pressure. Adam groaned a little bit as he just stared at her. After writing down the numbers she pulled the thermometer from the pocket of her scrubs.

"Open your mouth Mr. Copeland." December said as she looked at him.

Adam opened his mouth as she stuck it into his mouth, after waiting for a few seconds it beeped. Writing the numbers down she looked at the chart closer then looked back at the patient.

"Are you having any problems with your neck?" December asked as she held the chart in her hand as she looked at him. "Like moving it or just the normal pain?" She added.

"Normal." Adam said looking at her. "December, can you please for five minutes not be the nurse?" He added.

"Adam, I am at work if you wanted to talk to me you should have came by my house." December said writing down the paperwork. "It says here you've got a match this coming up Sunday and you are making sure that everything is fine, alright Dr. Youngblood will be with you in just a few minutes." She added.

December closed the chart and looked at as he stared at her still. As she grabbed the door handle, Adam quickly put his body weight against the door making it close.

"If I was to come by there you know that you wouldn't talk to me there. So either talk to me now or I'll bug you till you till you do." Adam said as December stared at him.

"I've got work to do Adam, I've got bills to pay." December said just looking without emotion in her voice. "You messed up what we had when you did what you did so there for once you did that, you lost all right to speak to me about anything. So why don't you just back down on that damn exam table and shut your mouth and leave me the hell alone?" She added.

He looked around the door then before December could react he captured her lips with his own. Trying to keep her mind clear but her body seemed to not response to her brain. Moving her away from the door way he pushed her against the wall and kept kissing her.

"Mr. and Ms. Copeland this is a place of business not personal time." Dr. Youngblood said breaking up the couple's moment.

"Sorry but I got carried away." Adam said looking at the man in front him as he turned around. "December was leaving but she wouldn't kiss me and I haven't seen her in a while so I figured I'll do it now since when I'm done here I've got to fly out and she has to work." He added.

The doctor nodded at him as December handed him the chart. She wiped her mouth as another nurse walked into the room. Looking at the nurses station, Janice was staring at her.

"Take the rest of the day off it's fine, it isn't that busy here." Janice said looking at her. "If it gets to bad there is plenty of ladies here who can handle it. Besides your lawyer called he wants talk to you." She added.

December walked up and grabbed her things from under the desk and looked at the room she just walked out of.

"When will you stop following your self?" Janice said looking at her. "That man loves you." She added.

Letting out a small laugh December looked at her friend.

"If he loves me Janice, he would have never cheated on me in the first place." December said putting a piece of her hair that had came lose behind her ear. "He would have respected me enough to keep it in his pants instead of fucking the biggest slut he knows. So Janice before you say he loves me you might want to get to know the manwhore first." She added.

Without waiting for a reply she walked away grabbing her keys from her pocket. Janice stared at the woman who was walking out of her sight.

**~*Parking Lot*~**

"Yes Alexis, I'm taking the rest of the day off." December said laughing as she walked towards her car. "Woman it's almost three in the afternoon, get your ass out of bed. Tell Cena to get out of my house." She added.

"Why is Cena doing at your house?"

December turned around to see Adam following her. Closing her phone she put it in the pocket of her scrub.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Adam asked as she kept walking. "Answer me December, are you sleeping with Cena who if I remember correctly is married." He added.

"Why would it matter to you?" December said as she hit the button to unlock her car. "We are getting a divorce so who ever I sleep with isn't your business." She added.

"So you are sleeping with him." Adam said as December put her pocket book into the front seat.

December anger was now starting to show but she was trying her best to keep her calm.

"I knew that everybody was right when they said that you were doing what I was doing!" Adam shouted at her.

Something in side of her snapped causing her to turn around and shoot him a death glare. December slammed her car door shut as he stared at her.

"You listen to me and you listen to me Adam Joseph Copeland." December said getting his attention with his full name. "I never cheated on you the whole time we were married, I am not some damn two bit slut who opens her legs. But if I was to be sleeping with Cena at least I know where he has been! But hey pay back is a bitch." She added.

Without waiting for a reply December got into her car slamming the door shut as he just stared at her. Starting her car she quickly pulled out of the parking lot as her estranged husband stood there watching her. Pulling out her cell phone she hit send once more as she kept driving home.

"Yes Alexis that was Adam, he had a appointment with Dr. Youngblood today." December said pulling to a stop light. "I'll be home in just a little bit, I need to go talk to the lawyer." She added.

**~*Lawyer's Office*~**

"WHAT?" December shouted as she looked at her lawyer. "Paul, Mr. Banks he can't be serious. He can't do that can he?" She added.

"Well you don't have to do it if you don't want too but that's the only way he will sign the papers." Mr. Banks said looking at her. "If you don't do it it will be a longer process for you to be divorced. If I were I'd take him up on that offer, if you want this divorce badly enough you will do what ever it takes to get it. Rather it be traveling with him and the WWE." He added.

December groaned and ran her hand through her hair as she stared at the man who was handing her divorce.

"You have only a few hours to make up your mind." Mr. Banks said looking at her. "Mr. Copeland is flying out today to Chicago for his PPV match. So if I were you I'd pick wisely." He added.

Without waiting for a reply or anything December walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her and out of the building. Once outside she stomped her feet like a small child would if they hadn't gotten their way.

"Hello December." Adam said walking up behind her.

December quickly turned around and without stopping she slapped her husband across the face.

"I am sick of you!" December shouted at him. "Why in the hell won't you give me a divorce and let me move on with my damn life without you in it?" She added.

"I'm in love with you December Elizabeth Copeland." Adam said as December was now just glaring at him. "I am not going to let you go without a fight. You have two hours to make up your mind. If you go with me on the road for a few months I will be more then willing to sign those papers." He added.

December just stared and shook her head.

"If I go with you on the road you will sign those papers?" December asked as he nodded at her. "Just like that?" She added.

"Yes just like that." Adam said looking at her.

"I hate you." December said walking away from him.

Adam crossed his arms as she go into her car. December pulled out her cell phone and hit send then quickly put it on speaker.

"Hey Alex, I need you to get my suitcase from the closet in the guest bedroom and put it in my room please." December said as she stared out of the window shield.

"Why?" Alexis said the sounds of her moving around could be heard.

Taking a deep breath as Adam walked into the lawyers office.

"I'm going to Chicago." December said then quickly hanging up her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter :) I hope you guys like it...PLEASE read and review...i dont care if it's good or bad...just please let me know what you think...thank you...I only own December, Alexis, and Sammy thats it! so please please review**

* * *

"Would you like to explain to me why you are going to to Chicago at the last minute?" Alexis said as she walked with her friend into the airport.

"This is the only way he will sign the papers." December said as she walked up the ticket counter. "I am doing this hoping it will go by quick and I can get on with my life." She added.

Alexis nodded at her as John appeared beside her.

"Don't worry darling, I'll keep our nurse safe." John said winking at December. "I'll be sure that Adam keeps his distance." He added.

December went to say something but stopped as Adam walked up to the small group.

"Hey Cena." Adam said as John just nodded at him. "Hello Alexis still looking like a slut, and Hello December I'm shocked you appeared." He added.

"Hello Dirtbag." Alexis said looking at Adam. "You are looking as pathetic as ever." She added.

December just shook her head as she turned around putting her bag on the belt and grabbing her ticket. Grabbing a hold of Alexis's arm she pulled her away from the group.

"Kill me." December said looking at her.

"I'm not going to do that." Alexis said with a small laugh. "Just remember in about three weeks if not sooner I'll be joining you on the road and you can room with me." She added.

"I don't think I can last that long." December said with a pout. "Besides I might just room with my self since we know you like to screw." She added.

Alexis laughed and smiled at her friend.

"I'm a woman and I've got needs." Alexis said causing December to bust out laughing.

John walked up to the two women and smiled as they were laughing.

"Sorry but December it's time to leave." John said taking her carry on bag. "I'll call you as soon as we land so you know we didn't die." He added looking at Alexis.

"Thanks." Alexis said kissing his cheek.

Both women quickly hugged each other as they walked together to the gate. Waving December walked down the small tunnel close to John leaving Adam standing there looking at her.

"Thanks for the idea." Adam said walking past Alexis who was standing there looking at him.

"Your welcome." Alexis said with a smile. "Make sure that you don't fuck up asshole." She added.

Adam gave her a grin as he turned around to face her.

"I won't bitch." Adam said as the people around the watched. "I'll catch you later sis." He added.

"Bye bro." Alexis said waving at him as he disappeared out of sight.

Shaking her head and saying a silent prayer Alexis walked over to the big window and watched as the plane was pulling away.

"Lord help her." Alexis said as the plane took off.

**~*Airplane*~**

"Thanks." December said as John sat down beside her.

"Anytime." John said as he sat down beside her. "So why are you going with soon to be ex?" He added.

December looked out the window then looked at him taking a deep breath.

"He told me that he would sign the papers if I went on the road with him for a few months." December said as John just listened. "We both know how stubborn he can be, he doesn't want to do something simple he has to do it hard to make everybody's life hell." She added as John nodded in agreement.

"Rather you believe it or not Dec, he has been hard at trying to change." John said as December rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, he might act like a asshole at times but that is just Adam, you should know that by now. He wants to make your marriage work trust me." He added.

Shaking her head and laughing a little bit as Adam just stared a few rows back. December looked at John and just shook her head as she looked.

"John, if Adam loved me as much as you and everybody else says that he does, we wouldn't be getting a divorce in the first place." December said looking at him. "I was with him for almost a year and half when I found out about him sleeping with Amy. I also found out he was married at the same time. He lied to me John from the start saying he wasn't married or anything. When we got back together he admitted to lying then when we got drunk one stupid night we got married. I loved him John yes I thought he would make a great husband and forget all the stupid shit that he did and put it in the past. But then I find out through a damn website that he was cheating on me with Barbie or Slut McSlut what ever her name is. So you see John we were doomed from the start, so this marriage needs to be over." She added.

John took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder to see his friend and coworker staring a hole into him. Adam looked down then back up as John shook his head. Turning his attention back to his friend's estranged wife.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" John said catching December off guard.

"Sorry John, but I know you are married and your sleeping with my room mate so no." December said with a laugh.

John snapped his fingers a bit and laughed causing her to laugh.

"What about drinks?" John asked looking at her.

"Fine, John drinks." December said looking at him. "You don't give up do you?" She added.

Shaking his head, he smiled a her.

"Enjoy your time with Alexis?" December asked as John just smiled and shook his head.

"I did, it was good to get away from the normal stuff." John replied with a grin.

December nodded at him then looked over her shoulder to see Adam talking a stewardess. As he flirted December looked away and out the window causing John to look at him.

"What?" Adam mouth at him.

John just shook his head as he turned all the way around leaving his friend alone. December yawned a bit and pulled the shade down and looked at her friend.

"Wake me up before we land." December said as John just nodded.

"You can use me as a pillow if you'd like." John said with a smile.

Smiling she put her head on his shoulder and sat sideways pulling her legs up into the seat. John put his arm around her shoulders to let her get more comfortable. December kissed his cheek and smiled at him as she closed her eyes.

**~*Back Home*~**

"Yes I know that." Alexis said as she put her suit case by the door. "Vince, I told you that the doctor cleared me today. I've been training to get back into the ring for months. Let me show that I do not have ring rust." She added.

With a smile on her face she hung up her cell phone and put it on top of her bag and looked around as Sammy was sitting on the arm of the couch. Walking over to her cat Alexis petted his head causing him to pur.

"Do you think momma can do this?" Alexis said as the cat crawled into her lap as she sat down. "Do you believe that momma can go back into the ring? Even after breaking my neck and the cancer?" She added.

Purring the cat nuzzled his face against hers causing her to smile. Picking up Sammy and walked over to his carry bag putting him in.

"Alright Sammy baby are you ready to travel with momma?" Alexis said as the cat just laid down in the bag and looked at her through the small opening.

Picking the bags and the keys she walked out of the house and walked over to her car and quickly put them in. Running back to the house she grabbed Sammy's carrier and locked the door behind her as she closed the door.

"Time to show WWE that Ebony is ready to be back." Alexis said with a smile. "Come on baby." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I know this is a short chapter but I am sorry about that. But my muses needed to get it out and the next chapter will be longer this one. I needed to get it out so I can go forward with my plans. So guys read and review, read and Enjoy...but mostly PLEASE PLEASE review...thank you! Oh yea remember I only own Alexis and December that's it! Thank you!**

* * *

"I don't get the two of you." Alexis said looking at December. "One minute your at each others throats then the next your taking up for each other." She added.

"It's a love hate relationship." December said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "But if this is how it has to be for me to get my divorce to play the role of lovey wife then fine I'll do it." She added.

Alexis put a piece of her hair behind her ear and sat back against her seat.

"How come I find it hard to believe that?" Alexis asked with a raised eye brow. "What if you like playing the role of the lovely Mrs. Adam Copeland. What if you want to keep that title?" She added.

December just stared at her as if she had lost her mind or something.

"Why would I want to be married to that man when he cheats and lies to me every chance his sorry ass can?" December asked as she just shook her head. "No I do not want to keep the name Mrs. Adam Copeland." She added.

"Now that I know is a lie." Alexis said pointing her friend. "You have to remember that I do live with you, I hear when you stay up at night crying and shouting things at Adam that we won't repeat in public. But December why won't you admit that your human and you are still in love with your husband?" She added.

Putting her cup down December looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Because the more love you show somebody the more dangerous they become to you. You can't trust anybody anymore." December said as she stood up grabbing her pocket book from the table. "You can only trust your self." She added.

Without waiting for a reply December walked out of the small local coffee shop leaving Alexis sitting there alone.

"December." Alexis said grabbing her things and running after her friend.

Putting her jacket on Alexis jogged to catch up with December who was walking fast.

"Why did you leave?" asked Alexis once she caught up with her.

December just kept staring ahead appearing as if she was ignoring her. Alexis stopped walking letting December get a head.

"Stop being such a damn bitch." Alexis shouted loudly causing her to stop. "You act as if you are the only person in this damn world to have been hurt. You guys have known each other for years since you were highschool, December your married to my brother remember? I don't care what you to me or anybody else for that matter, but we both know deep down inside that you still love my asshole brother. You can appear as if your doing this because you want that damn divorce but we both know that you are hoping and praying to damn god that he breaks instead of you. You'd rather hold your ground then given into him because your that damn girl who is scared of falling and getting hurt. Guess what December your human! You have to take a damn risk!" she added.

December turned around and looked at her as if she was about to cry. Alexis took a deep breath and watched as December started walking to her.

"You think you know every damn thing!" December shouted as Alexis stood there staring at her. "You have a damn quick answer for every question. You are quick to answer and appear to know the situation when you know nothing at all. Alexis you don't know shit about the relationship that your brother and I have. You are just like him haven't you noticed? You both sleep around and don't give a shit if it hurts anybody or not. You care only for your selves and nothing about anybody else. Your always fucking the damn wrestlers rather they are married or not. Your brother fucks anything that doesn't have a dick!" She added.

Alexis laughed a little bit as she just stood there.

"You find this funny?" December asked as she stared at her.

"Yes I do actually December." Alexis said looking at has a small group of people stood around them staring at the unknown people standing on the side way yelling. "You appear to be this strong willed woman, but when you break down all those damn layers of hate and anger you've got December, your a scared child. As for what I do December about sleeping around that is my business. You know nothing about that. But for your damn information I've only been sleeping with ONE person for the last almost two years!" She added.

"You know nothing." December said shaking her head and walking away shaking her head. "You know nothing about me, your suppose to be my friend but you know nothing. But yet I know enough to know that you are scared to be with one guy for the rest of your life." She added.

Noticing the people Alexis took off after her once more.

"I know that your scared. I am not scared Dec." Alexis said causing December to almost choke up. "Your scared of my brother, your scared that he will hurt you." She added.

Fighting back tears December stopped walking and looked away as Alexis tried to look at her.

"I am not scared he will hurt me Alexis." December said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Wiping them away with her hands Alexis looked at December who looked like a scared child.

"Then what are you scared of?" asked Alexis as December sat down on a small bench.

"I am scared he will hurt us." December said staring straight a head.

Alexis raised an eye brow at the comment then looked at December who was now looking at her hands in her lap.

"Adam wouldn't do anything to me." Alexis said as December just shook her head. "He is my brother December, he isn't going to hurt you or me." She added.

"You don't get it Alexis." December said looking at her. "Not you and me." She added.

Alexis groaned a little bit as she turned around to face forward.

"Then who?" Alexis said looking at her.

December took a deep breath as she looked at her estranged husband baby sister.

"Me and the baby." December said causing Alexis to stop moving. "I'm four month's pregnant." She added.

Alexis looked at her face then down at December's stomach.

"Your pregnant?" Alexis said as December nodded at her. "Wow. Does Adam know?" She added.

Shaking her head no December put her hand on her stomach.

"I hadn't really thought about telling him, I mean I was going to tell him I was suppose to tell him that night that we got into that huge fight about what that website said about him being with Kelly." December said as Alexis just looked. "I was going to tell him Alexis, I really was I had the whole thing planned but then I saw the site and said fuck it, if he wanted to be with me and have a family he wouldn't have done that. I can raise this baby on my own." She added.

"I know you can but December, that is my niece of nephew that you carrying. That is my brother's baby." Alexis said as December just looked down. "If he would to find out about the baby maybe he would straighten up." She added.

"NO!" December said causing Alexis to jump. "I want this divorce Alexis, I want to be away from him. I want to raise my baby alone. You can still be Aunt Alexis, but you have to promise me as my best friend that you will not say anything to him about this please." She added.

Alexis looked down at the ground before closing her eyes and agreeing.

"Fine, but December he has every right to know about his child." Alexis said as they just stared at each other. "I am not taking up for Adam by any means, but we both know that he would be a good dad." She added.

December went to say something but stopped as Alexis's cell phone went off causing her to close her mouth. Grabbing her phone she looked at the ID and mouthed that it was Adam.

"Calm down Bro, we were just getting something to eat." Alexis said standing up. "We are about to head back to the hotel now so hold your horses." She added.

Hanging up the phone Alexis turned around to see that December was gone. Groaning she looked around to see that she was no where in site.

"Ok so maybe I am going to be coming back to the hotel and getting blamed for this one." Alexis said walking down the sidewalk.

Looking around the corner December watched as Alexis walked away from the spot they were just sitting in. Looking down at her stomach she rubbed it gently as she turned to walk the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry the delay in updating...but I started college and I'll be updating but not as much. So I wanted to say sorry in advance...so guys bare with me ok? Sorry for this delay...muse wouldn't work...but here you guys go...I hope you like it...enjoy...i only own Alexis and December thats it...as well as a another who will making a mentioned within this chapter. So read and review please! Warning: there might be some material that some people may find not suitable for certain people...it deals with death...so Warning ok? **

* * *

"Adam, she is adult you can't control her." Alexis said looking at her brother as was sitting down on the small coffee table.

"She has been gone for almost a week." Adam said looking up at his sister. "Without a single word she up and left. Somehow she got her bags and disappeared." He added.

Alexis looking at him as John stood leaning against the wall looking at the siblings.

"She is a grown woman Adam." Alexis said shaking her head and running her hand through her hair.

"She is the mother of my baby." Adam said causing Alexis to stiffen up along with John. "She is three months pregnant." He added.

Raising an eye brow Alexis looked at Adam as he stood up.

"How do you know that?" Alexis said hoping she was sounding surprised.

"Her doctor called my cell phone and told me congratulations your going to be father." Adam said shaking his head. "She must have forgotten that my number was on the paper to get in contract with her from before." He added.

"Clearly, this is a topic I think you two should talk about alone." John said as Adam nodded at him. "Lez will be here so I'll talk to you guys a bit later." He added.

Alexis nodded at him and waved as she turned her attention back to her brother.

"Before? She was pregnant before?" Alexis said as Adam nodded at her. "When?" she added.

"When we first got Humber college." Adam said as sister watched and listened intensively. "It was a drunk night that led to a one night stand." He added.

Alexis watched as her brother took a deep breath as if he was about to tell something that was important.

"The next morning I woke up and she was gone. After that day we pretend like nothing happen, we tried to act the same around each other and everybody else. Then about three months later she called me and told me she was pregnant and that it was mine." Adam said as Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "I will admit I was shocked at first. We met up at a small cafe and we talked about things. We both decided that neither one of us was ready for a baby." He added.

"You made her have abortion?" Alexis shouted and quickly standing up as Adam jumped at the sudden shout from her.

"No No No!" Adam said as Alexis looked at him. "Let me finish before you jump in Alexis, She told me that she had thought about abortion and adoption. She told me she had a doctor's appointment to meet with the doctor about having one. I told her about the adoption would be better because I was raised better then that to kill a innocent child." He added.

Alexis grabbed her pocketbook from the floor and pulled out her cell phone and checked the time and looked up at Adam who was standing looking at her.

"She called me up the day of the appointment, told me that she couldn't go through with any of it. She said that she would raise the baby on her own and I didn't have to be there." Adam said looking at the floor. "I was young and stupid I said ok fine do what ever." He added.

"Adam you are my family so you'll understand why I say your a bloody idiot." Alexis said as Adam nodded at her as if he was agreeing.

Adam ran his hand through his untamed hair as his sister looked at him.

"That isn't the worst part, once you hear the rest I have a feeling your going to hate me." Adam said as he looked up at his sister.

"Do I even want to know the rest?" Alexis said as Adam looked at her. "Tell me." She added.

Taking a deep breath, Adam sat down on the coffee table once more while Alexis sat down on the couch in front of him.

"After that conversation I didn't hear from her for almost a two months." Adam said looking up slowly. "Then out of the blue one night I got a phone call from the hospital telling me that she had been in a wreck. Remember the wreck that everybody that we knew talked about? That one." He added.

"I remember that, mom called me I was on a date, I told the guy that my sister had been in a wreck and he didn't believe me, he thought I wanted out of the date." Alexis said causing both of them to laugh.

He nodded at as he as she looked at the floor.

" I got a buddy of ours to take me there, once I got here I lied and said she was my fiancee. I found out before she did that she lost the baby. The car flipped several times and was stopped by a tree. The cops there said they were amazed that anybody lived." Adam said as Alexis covered her mouth with her hand. "The doctor found me after I spoke to the cops and told me that December had lost our daughter. And that the baby saved her." He added.

Alexis looked at her brother who looked as if he was about to cry telling the story.

"Adam, you don't have to finish." Alexis said moving to the edge of the couch. "If it is that bad don't." She added.

"To this day, she has no idea that I was there." Adam said looking out the window and away from his sister. "I saw her when she was doped up on medication. She still to this day doesn't know that her mom told me that they had a small funeral for our daughter that December named Abigail Faith." He added.

Alexis wiped a small tear away from her face as she listened.

"Hell I bet she doesn't even know that I go there and visit my little girl." Adam said standing up and walking over to the window. "I always leave a single pink flower." He added.

"I always knew it was you."

Alexis turned around quick to see December standing in the door way looking at the two of them. Adam looked up at the sound of the voice and to see his estranged wife standing there.

"Hello Adam." December said looking at him. "Hello Alexis." She added.

"Where have you been?" Alexis asked as December looked at her.

"I went home, I need some time to think." December said putting her bags down on the floor and closed the door. "I know it isn't any excuse but I need it." She added.

Adam just stared at her as she turned her attention to her estranged husband.

"Alexis, can I talk to your brother alone?" December said not taking her eyes off of him. "I promise nobody will get hurt and nothing will be thrown." She added.

"Alright, I'll be down the hall with Randy if anybody needs me." Alexis said walking out leaving the couple alone in the hotel room.

Taking a small look as she closed the door she took a deep breath as the door closed all the way. December looked at Adam as he stared at her.

"Why do you want this divorce so badly for?" Adam asked as December looked at him.

"Would you want to be with somebody who makes you feel like you are nothing but a toy?" December said looking at him. "I am not here to fight Adam." She added.

"Then why are you here?" Adam asked looking at her.

Walking over December grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach. She stared up at him.

"I am here because I believe that this baby needs both parents." December said nodding at him. "I can it alone but Adam, this is your baby too. We aren't young anymore in certain ways. We've grown up and grown apart. But I beg of you Adam do not let this baby grow up without a father." She added.

"I am not going to let that baby not know me." Adam said as he looked at her. "But December tell me this doesn't feel right." He added.

Before she could reply or act he quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Taken back by the action December tried to push at his shoulders but soon gave up and responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stop." December said pushing away hard and break them up.

Snapping back into reality December looked up at him shaking her head.

"I can't and I won't." December said looking up at him as she stared up at him. " I love you Adam do not get me wrong, you are the father of my baby but I won't and I can't be with a man who cheats and lies about everything." She added.

"I'm not like that anymore." Adam said looking at her as just stood there. "I want to be with you December Elizabeth Copeland. When are you going to believe me?" He added.

December looked at him and looked down before looking right back up at him.

"Instead of telling me Adam, why don't you show me?" December said as he looked at her confused. "You and everybody around me claim that you are so hell bent on being with me and making it work. While me and a few others around here believe we are better off not being together. If you are so in love with me prove it to me by the end of this damn few months, weeks, or what ever. If you can then I won't push you for the papers. But if you can't Adam, you have to promise me that you will sign those papers." She added.

"Ok fine." Adam said looking at her. "I'll do what ever it takes to prove to you that I am a changed man, I want to be with man you want to be with December. I am in love with you, I am already in love with our baby." He added.

Nodding at him December just smiled. She went to say something else but stopped as a knock on the door caused her to close her mouth.

"Who is it?" Adam said looking directing at December not taking his eyes off of her.

"Barbie."

December looked at him with a raised eye brow, Adam shrugged his shoulders as December walked over to the door and opened it causing Barbie to look confused.

"Is Adam here?" Barbie asked looking at him. "Who are you?" She added.

"Yes he is, Adam is laying down at the moment." December said smiling. "I'm December Copeland, I'm Adam's wife and I just told him the news that we are expecting. But can I give him a message?" She added.

Barbie put a piece of her hair behind her shoulder and put her hands together as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"I just heard his voice, he asked who was at the door." Barbie said looking at her.

"Oh yes I know, but he does that in his sleep a lot, I mean I should know I am his wife." December said with a smile. "But I'll tell him you stopped by Barbara." She added.

"It's Barbie." Barbie said looking at her.

December nodded at her as she backed into the room and closed the door in the blonde's face. Adam was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What?" December asked looking at him.

"Nothing." Adam said looking at her and laughing. "Nothing my little liar." He added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you! PLEASE SOMEBODY REVIEW :( i need something to keep me going...other then the muse that works on Edge being scruffy and in jeans...help me out here please..I only own Alexis and December that's it...read and review..read and enjoy...please review!**

* * *

"Your going on a date with John?" Alexis asked with a raised eye brow.

"I hardly consider it a date when we are going to the bar down stairs." December said putting on her tennis shoes. "Besides I'm pregnant there for I can't drink so there for this isn't a date." She added.

Alexis looked at Adam who was sitting on the couch pretending to be watching a show and ignoring them but he was failing at the act.

"But your still going to meet up with Cena." Alexis said as December stood up from the chair.

"Alex yes I am going to meet up with Cena just like you would meet up with your brother." December said trying to explain to her. "Besides we both know that you are in love with John, so there for I wouldn't make a move on my friend's crush." She added.

"Me in love with John?" Alexis said laughing as December nodded her head. "No I am not in love with John, we are simply bed buddies and friends that's it." She added.

December just shook her head and smiled at Alexis who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Adam, I'm leaving now I'll be back sometime." December said as Adam just waved his hand in the air as if saying goodbye to her. "Some husband." she added quietly.

Alexis went to say something but stopped as a knock caused all of them to jump. December opened the door with a smile as John walked into the room.

"I promise not to keep her out to late mom." John said looking at Alexis who was trying to play it cool.

"Alright what ever." Alexis said turning her back on the two of them and walked over to her brother.

December shook her head and smiled at John.

"I'm going to head down stairs but I know that you wanted to talk to Adam so I'll catch you down there shortly." December said grabbing her pocket book. "Now don't stand me up." She added.

"Wouldn't dream of it lovely." John said smiling.

Shaking her head she disappeared out of the hotel room closing the door behind her. Adam stood up and looked at his friend with a raised eye brow.

"Normally with the whole dating thing when the girl leaves you leave with her." Adam said walking over to him. "But aren't you married, sleeping with my sister, and now dating my wife. How much of a slut can you be?" He added.

"It isn't a date Adam believe me." John said with a smile. "But since you so badly for it to be I'll make it one. There is this lady out front who sales flowers so I'll go buy your wife one. Since you are so blind about seeing what is front of you, I'll take her for my self." He added.

Adam just looked at John for a second as Alexis looked at John with a blank expression on her face. Walking around Adam, John walked up to Alexis who just stared at him.

"Don't worry it isn't a date." John said whispering it into her ear. "I'm doing this to wake up your brother, meet me back in my hotel room tonight. Liz went home, so meet me after Dec, gets back." He added in a whisper.

Alexis looked at him for a second before nodding at him. John kissed her cheek as he turned around to see Adam standing looking at him.

"See you later bro." John said walking around Adam leaving him alone with his sister.

Staring at his sister he let out a loud scream causing her to jump just a bit.

**~*Downstairs*~**

"I was starting to think you forgot me." December said as John sat down at the bar beside her.

"Nope not a chance, I just was lighting a fire under your husband's ass." John said as the bartender walked up. "I'll have a coors and she'll have water." He added.

"I love it when a man orders for me." December said rolling her eyes. "But yea I'll have water." She added looking at the bartender.

John laughed at her for a second as she looked at him.

"I know this maybe over the line but why do you sleep with Alexis when your married?" December said as the bartender gave her a bottle of water.

"I figured that this question would happen sooner or later." John said looking at his friend's wife. "Honestly, I am not even sure I can answer that question. I mean it happened once and I thought once it would have been enough but it wasn't. It just kept happening, after I was married to Liz I figured that it would stop but I just kept wanting to touch Alexis and I thought about her when I was Liz." He added.

December nodded at him as she listened to him talk.

"I know it's crazy to be sleeping with somebody and being married to somebody who can find out at any minute." John said laughing.

"Your a slut." December said taking a sip of her water and laughing.

"I've been called that twice tonight." John said as December raised an eye brow at him. "Adam called me a slut before I came down here." He added.

December shook her head and looked around the small as people that worked with her friends and family piled in.

"Seems like everybody is wanting to come in here tonight, why don't we get out of here?" John said looking at her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you John." December said looking at him.

John smiled at her as December watched him as he looked away.

"If I wanted to sleep with December, I would have had you before Adam did and believe me I wouldn't be a fool." John said as December blushed a little bit. "Let's go my hotel room and watch a movie or something I promise that Mr. Hammerbush will stay in his pants." He added.

Busting out laughing John helped her off the bar stool. December smiled at him as he handed her pocket book.

"Since it's your room you can pick me the movie." December said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Any movie?" John asked looking at her as she nodded at him. "SAW IT IS!" He added doing a air pump.

December looked around as if she was looking for somebody.

"I don't know him." December said nodding at people as they stepped out of the elevator.

John did a fake pout as they got to his room. December was laughing as she followed him into the room and closed the door.

"Now sit down Mrs. Copeland and I'll show you a movie that will make you scream louder then you husband ever could and make it more enjoyable for me to watch." John said as he nodded towards the bed.

December busted out laughing as she slipped her shoes off and climbed onto the bed laying down with her feet at the head. Grabbing a pillow John handed her one as he sat down on the floor.

"See good richard." John said patting his lap.

"Dork, watch the movie." December said hitting him upside the head playfully. "Turn the lights off, I love it in the dark." She added.

John was now grinning brightly as he got up from the floor and turned the lights off and returned to his spot on the floor.

**~*Adam's Hotelroom*~**

"They have been gone for less than an hour." Alexis said looking at her brother.

"I don't care, she is my wife!" Adam said as he kept walking back and forth.

"Then act like the husband and go after her you idiot!" Alexis shouted at him. "She wants you to prove that you have changed, well start now by going after her and bring her here to spend time with you. She is in another hotel room with ANOTHER guy. Are you getting the mental picture here or are you just that stupid?" She added.

Adam glared at his sister as he stared at her, Alexis pulled out her cell phone for a second then looked up at Adam who stared at her.

"It seems to me that a certain rookie within the WWE has a eye for your darling pregnant wife." Alexis said with a smile. "It appears that Mr. Miller would like to ask your wife out on a date. It appears that he is on his way to find her now as we speak to ask her. Would that be ok? That he ask? He told me to ask." she added

"HELL NO!" Adam said looking at his baby sister. "Tell that damn red headed wendy's look fucker he goes any where dear my wife I will take it personally upon myself and break every bone in his body!" He added.

Before Alexis could reply Adam walked out of the hotel room slamming the door. Dialing a number Alexis smiled brightly.

"Warning, bipolar husband on the loose." Alexis said with a smile.

Hanging up her phone Alexis grabbed her pocket book from the bed and turned off the light as she walked out of the room.

**~*John's Room*~**

"AHHH!" December said hiding her face in the pillow. "I hate that damn doll." She added looking at John who was smiling.

"Your just a scary cat." replied John winking at her.

December shook her head as a knock on the door caused her to scream which caused John to laugh even harder. Turning on the light as he stood up he walked over to the door.

"Hi Adam." John said looking at his friend.

"Where is my wife?" Adam said looking at his friend. "She better be dressed." He added.

Moving the door December walked up behind John and stood to the side looking at him.

"Your wife is pretty much dressed as you can tell minus shoes." December said looking at him. "We were watching a movie, how can we help you?" She added.

Adam looked at John who shifted his eyes towards December who stood waiting for a answer.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Adam said looking now at December who looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Vince called me and he wanted me to talk to you about a idea he came up with." He added.

"Uh ok." December said looking at John. "I'll get my shoes and pocket book, John Would you like to come?" She added.

John looked at his watch then looked over Adam's shoulder with a grin. December looked around her husband's shoulders and smiled.

"Alright that is a no." December said nodding at him. "We'll finish the movie later." She added.

Grabbing her things she kissed his cheek and walked out of the door with Alexis stepping. John waved at the couple as Alexis yanked him into the room.

"We've both lit a fire under his ass now." Alexis said as John grinned. "Since our mission for tonight is complete for them why don't the two of us do our little mission?" She added.

"You've got Missy." John said wiggling his eye brow. "Let's go make us happy." He added.

Picking her up bridal style John walked over to the bed and dropped Alexis on it letting her laugh.

"Well make me happy!" Alexis shouted holding her arms open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, another chapter for you :)...I hope you enjoy it...Read and Review... Read and Enjoy! I only own December and Alexis thats it! **

* * *

"Care to explain to me why you came and got me from watching a movie yesterday?" December said drying her hair with a towel.

"It wasn't that hard to explain with my horny baby sister behind me." Adam said looking at up at her.

December nodded at him and down on the bed.

"When do you think they will wise up and get together?" December said looking at Adam as he looked at her. "Yes before you say something to me, I know he is married but sometimes I think he married the wrong person." She added.

"Everybody within the WWE knows about the affair that my sister is having with John. They are calling her the newest Edge because of the issue between Amy, Matt, and me." Adam said looking at her. "But within the guys we try to keep our nose in of others people business which includes not telling our friend's wife about him sleeping around." He added.

December nodded at him as she looked away.

"That explains why nobody told me about you and Amy then about you and Barbie." December said standing up.

"Pretty much." Adam said nodding at her. "Did you sleep on the offer that Vince called me and asked me to ask you about?" He added.

Putting the towel on chair beside the bathroom door she looked at Adam for a second before nodding.

"I don't think I am fit or cut out to do that." December said looking at him. "Look at me Adam, I've got a baby bump for heavens sake. Vince McMahon wants me to become a damn active member of WWE by appearing in front of the camera. I don't want to put my baby in danger in what ever way." She added.

"Our baby will be fine." Adam said walking over to her and touching her stomach causing her to look up at him. "I promise that Vince and I will protect you and the baby." He added.

December just looked at him and then smiled.

"I'll think about it for a bit longer then after the ppv tonight, I'll give you my answer ok?" December said nodding at him. "I can't promise anything but I promise that I'll think about it." She added.

"Thank you." Adam said kissing her forehead causing her to smile.

As he walked away December grabbing his wrist causing him to stop and look at her.

"Where do you think your going without giving me a proper kiss?" December said looking at him. "I mean after all I am your wife." She added.

"Your my bipolar wife." Adam said with a small laugh. "You didn't want me to touch you last night period now you're wanting a kiss?" He added.

December nodded at him and grinned.

"It's the hormones." December said smiling at him. "I'm pregnant with the Edge spawn so there for I think that I am entitled for a kiss when I want it." She added.

Adam laughed a little bit then kissed her lips gently. December wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it a bit but quickly broke apart as the door opened. December walked into the bathroom as Adam stood there looking as his sister walked into the room fixing her shirt.

"Enjoy your alone time with your wife?" Alexis asked putting her bag down on the bed.

"Enjoy your night fucking a married man?" Adam asked with a raised eye brow.

December walked out of the bathroom shaking her head at the siblings as they bickered back and forth.

"So Dec, I see your not in jail so you didn't kill my brother." Alexis said nodding at her brother who was laying on the bed.

"Yea, but it's hard to want to kill a guy who was nice last nigh, and offered to call the front desk to tell them this wife wanted to stop the people from having sex and yelling that they wanted them harder." December as Alexis blushed a few shades of red. "But yea I didn't kill him." She added.

Alexis laughed a little bit and sat down on the small couch.

"What are your plans for the day?" Alexis asked looking at her. "I thought we could all go site seeing." She added.

December looked at Adam as he groaned causing his sister to shoot a look at him.

"It's a few hours before the pay per view, you've got to get out of the hotel, besides you've got to be at the arena early anyways get the scripts." Alexis said looking at her big brother.

"They got the scripts last week." December said looking at her. "Vince had one of the Pas drop them off at the last hotels and they got them there. His is in his bag." She added.

Alexis nodded at her as Adam showed her his copy.

"But I don't think we can go site seeing today." December as Alexis raised an eye brow at her. "I was kind of hoping since it was a pay per view that I could spend some time with Adam alone." She added.

"That is a first coming from your mouth but alright sure, I've got to run see Vince and Stephanie anyways." Alexis said as she stood up from the couch. "I guess, I'll catch you guys at the arena then." She added.

"Alright, don't forget to bring your bag to the area because I've got my outfit for the night in there." December said as Alexis nodded.

Alexis waved at her brother as she walked out of the hotel room leaving the married couple alone once more.

"Thanks for saving me." Adam said looking up at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anytime, I know how your sister can be when it comes to site seeing." December said laughing. "But don't worry she won't be disappointed to long, she'll find out that Randy's wife Sam is gone she'll be happy." She added.

Adam laughed a little bit as he grabbed her rolling her over onto the bed beside him. December looked at him for a second before looking down.

"What happened to us?" Adam asked looking at her. "We were so happy together, I mean before I cheated and all the lovely bullshit that caused me to lose my wife." He added.

"Life." December said nodding as she looked up at him. "We were young when we got together, you got married to somebody else then we got together you lied, cheated, maybe stole I don't know. But it's life. Maybe we are suppose to be just friends with a child." She added.

Adam laughed at the one part of the comment then touched her face.

"I don't believe that." Adam said shaking his head. "I don't believe that you want it either. I know that I hurt you December, I am sorry for that. I will be saying I'm sorry to til the day I die. But I do not believe for once second that you believe that we are suppose to be just friends." He added.

Looking down December avoided his eye contact giving him the answer he need.

"Come on finished getting dressed, I'm going to take you out site seeing." Adam said pushing at her shoulders.

"You want to be seen in public with me?" December asked before she could stop her self.

"Yea, you my wife." Adam said looking at her. "Yea they might say somethings to you about stuff you already know so you can just let it go in one ear and out of the other." He added.

"I'm pregnant, don't you think that they will notice and it will be all over the web before the show even starts?" December said as Adam helped her up from the bed.

Adam nodded at her and smiled.

"I don't care what happens." Adam said with a smile. "You are my wife, you told me to prove to you that I have changed." He added.

She just looked at him for a second as he pointed to the bathroom.

"Get going, we've got the cameras outside waiting to see the Mrs. Rated R. Superstar." Adam said looking at her with a grin.

Shaking her head December walked into the bathroom once more to finish getting ready at her husband's request. Looking in the mirror she smiled a bit as she grabbed her make up case from the bag on the toilet seat.

**~*Alexis's Room*~**

"Thanks." Alexis said looking at Randy as he handed her shirt.

"Anytime sexy." Randy said licking his lips.

"We did a quickie so you could go do your work out since it was a prestart of a work out for you." Alexis said with a small laugh and slipping her shirt back on.

Randy nodded at her as he agreed with the comment. Walking up to her he looked her up and down with a grin on his face.

"What do you say that we give me another work out but this time make it longer?" Randy said wiggling his eye brows at the woman in front of her.

"And people call me a slut." Alexis said with a small laugh.

Randy laughed a little bit then shook his head.

"You aren't a slut, you are nympho." Randy said nibbling her neck a bit. "Just like me." He added.

Alexis groaned just a bit as she stripped her shirt off once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, I believe this is the longest chapter I've wrote for a story in A LONG TIME! But I need to get this done to explain a lot of things about Alexis. The song fit perfectly so I thought I use it..well I didn't realize how long my muse would make this chapter. almost 10 pgs. But anyways i loved writing it. So read and review...read and enjoy...The song is Story Of My Life by Rich Cornin the lead singer of LFO who passed away recently and this is kind of a my way to tribute him since I listened to the group. So please read and review...let me know...thank you! Oh yea, I only own Alexis and December that's it..**  


* * *

**Nothing seems to bring me back to you**  
**No matter what I do**  
**No matter what you do**  
**I had my chance but they took it all away**  
**Now I don't know what to do**

Alexis looked around the hotel room as Randy walked out of the room leaving her alone. Taking a deep breath she looked out the window letting in some lights from the outside. She stood up slowly and walked over to the window wrapping the towel around her body.

"How in the hell did I get here?" Alexis said as she held onto the sheet tighter.

**[verse 1]**

**They say hindsight is 20/20**  
**And that's plenty good advice**  
**But in time we all roll dice**  
**When I was 15 I fell in love with that noise on the radio**  
**It drove me crazy YO!**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"Are you ok?" Adam said looking at his sister as she sat there laying in a hospital bed with tears running down her cheeks.

All Alexis did was stare at her brother, Adam grabbed a hold of his sister's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What am I going to do?" Alexis said as her voice broke. "I worked my ass off to get here and now, what am I going to do? I've got a broken neck." She added.

"Wrestling will be here when you get back." Adam said kissing her hand. "I promise, I went through the same thing remember?" He added.

Alexis just looked away wiping the tears as they fell down her cheek. Adam went to say something but stopped and looked at the door as it opened.

"Hey."

Alexis looked up to see December walking into the room. Walking into the room December put a small thing of flowers on the stand in front of her.

"How are you?" December said ignoring Adam as he just sat there looking at the woman in front of him.

"I'm scared Dec." Alexis said as December just stared at her sister in law.

December looked at Adam for a second then looked back at Alexis who was how holding onto her hand tight. Giving her a gentle smile December sat down on the edge of the bed causing Alexis to look at her.

"I promise, when your done with the surgery you can come stay with me." December said looking at her. "It's a bit lonely." She added looking at Adam for only a split second.

**Of course I knew that I didn't have a chance**  
**I'll make it one day no matter what the circumstance**  
**Cause I just couldn't say no**  
**Crumpled up paper on my bedroom floor**  
**Song after song**  
**Lyric for lyric**  
**My dream was out of reach man I couldn't get near it**

**~*FlashBack*~**

December gave Alexis a smile as the doctor slowly took off the neck brace she had been wearing.

"Doctor Youngblood is a great doctor and miracle worker." December said with a small laugh. "He worked on Adam and a lot of the guys from there." She added.

"Alright Alexis, I'm going to turn your neck, I want you to tell me if it hurts." Dr. Youngblood said as Alexis nodded at him.

Slowly turning her neck Alexis just moved with him, backing up slowly he let her neck up and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I want to see you move your neck like I just did." Dr. Youngblood said looking at her. "I know you've been not wearing the neck brace since it's been almost a year since you had the surgery and it seems to me that your neck is doing wonderful." He added.

Alexis smiled at him as she moved her neck the same motion he did. December was grinning right along side of Alexis as Doctor Youngblood looked at her chart.

"Alright Ms. Copeland it appears that your neck is doing wonderful, I want to do another follow up appointment with you within the next two weeks to make sure that I made the right choice about taking your brace off completely." Doctor Youngblood said as Alexis nodded.

Until one day I was standing right there  
Can someone please tell me how the hell I got here?

**[bridge]**

**So here's the story of my life**  
**Paint a picture in black and white**  
**Never thought that I'd bring you here**  
**Now everything just seems so clear**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"I love you John." Alexis said looking at the man in front of her. "I'm glad that I've got you." she added with a smile.

"You've got me as long as you need me baby." John said letting his Boston accent slip just a bit.

She smiled at him as he grabbed a hold of her and kissed her head as he held her from behind. December walked up to the couple and grinned as she waved at both of them.

"Glad to see somebody happy." December said smiling at her.

"I am just happy to be cleared to be able to wrestle." Alexis said with a huge grin on her face. "I can't wait to get back in there to prove to the WWE crowd that Ebony is better then ever." She added.

"I'm glad to see that you are completely cleared." December said hugging her sister in law. "I've got to talk to lawyer I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" She added.

Alexis nodded at her as John waved at her as she walked away.

"I can't believe she is filing for divorce." Alexis said looking over her shoulder. "I thought they would be together forever." She added.

"I am not shocked because what went on with him, Amy, and Matt." John said as Alexis nodded a little bit as she watched her sister in law's car pull away from the parking lot.

**~*End Of Flashback*~**

**Took a**  
**Long time and a lot of advice**  
**But then you realize people aren't so nice**  
**Tired of living, life's a struggle baby**  
**But If you look on the bright side...**

**[chorus]**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"Doctor Lisa is calling." December said holding the phone. "She says that it's very important that she speaks to you." She added.

Alexis put her shirt down on the bed since she was packing her bags to go back on the road.

"I asked if I could take a message since you were packing, she said on that she needed to talk to you now." December said holding the phone out to her friend. "So here, I'll go down stairs to give you some privacy." She added.

"Alright." Alexis replied taking the phone.

Alexis watched as December left her alone in her room.

"Hello Doctor Lisa, It is Alexis." Alexis said as she started packing her bag once more. "You need me to come into the office? I am packing at the moment, I leave tomorrow morning I start back work." she added.

Zipping the bag shut she straighten up as she looked around the room.

"You want me to come in now? Alright I guess I can." Alexis said hanging up the phone.

Walking out of the room December stood up from the couch as she saw Alexis appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, we've got to go to the doctor's office." Alexis said as she grabbed her keys from her table. "She told me to come today since I'm leaving tomorrow and I might want to bring a friend." She added.

December nodded at her as she followed her out of the house grabbing her bag as she went.

**~End of flash back*~**

**Nothing seems to bring me back to you**  
**No matter what I do**  
**No matter what I do**

**[verse 2]**

**Now i'm driving down route three**  
**Back to the drill again**  
**Off to the studio**  
**Gotta get my fill again**  
**Nowadays life is way more tough**  
**I did all i could do but it wasn't enough**  
**I went down to Orlando and I never looked back**  
**Met a few thieves and they took me off track**  
**I saw things that you wouldn't believe**  
**But when the money was gone**  
**That's when they told me to leave**  
**I met a girl and I broke her heart**

**Just a day in the life of the next pop star**  
**And then they said that I might not live**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"Doctor Lisa, you called me here on my day that I was suppose to go back to work." Alexis said looking at her. "You had me bring a friend, I asked if this was serious, you told me that you would prefer to talk to me in person, what is going on?" She added.

December sat down in the chair against the wall as Alexis looked at her doctor who was just looking at her.

"Ms. Copeland, I figured that you would like to hear what the test found in person instead of me telling me telling you over the phone." Doctor Lisa said looking at her. "You have had a small lump on your breast the last time you came in here. We took some test and did a mammogram, You have breast cancer.' She added.

Alexis stumbled a bit and grabbed a hold of the desk in front of her.

"I have what?" Alexis said pushing her hair away from her face. "Cancer? What?" She added.

The doctor handed her the paper in front of her. December stood up and walked over to Alexis as she just stared at the paper with a blank expression on her face.

"You have what we call Invasive Breast Cancer." Doctor Lisa said as Alexis sat down in the chair in front of the desk and grabbed hold of the folder in front of her. "It penetrated through the breast tissue. I am not hundred percent certain but I believe we caught this to late. How long did you notice that lump before you came in?" She added.

Alexis looked as if she adding somethings in her head.

"A few weeks maybe." Alexis said as tears started running down her cheeks.

Doctor Lisa looked at Alexis studying her face then looked at December who was taking all of this in.

"Alexis, you had to have notice this before because you are in stage two of this because the tumor is 5 centimeters." Doctor Lisa said as looking at her.

"Something has got to give." Alexis said shaking her head. "I'm going to dye might as well be now." She added.

Shaking her head December touched her friend's arm and looked at her.

"You are not going to die Alexis." December said looking at. "Let them do their jobs and you'll be fine." She added.

"How in the hell do you fucking know?" Alexis said looking at her.

**~*End Of Flashback*~**  
**Oh Man**  
**Something's gotta give**

**[bridge]**

**So here's the story of my life**  
**Paint a picture in black and white**  
**Never thought that I'd bring you here**  
**Now everything just seems so clear**  
**Took a**  
**Long time and a lot of advice**

**~*FlashBack*~**

"You don't have a damn clue what I'm going through!" Alexis shouted as she looked at December who was standing there looking at her. "You have no idea what it is like to take chemical in your body and look in the mirror as your hair comes out clumps!" She added.

"I am not saying that I do know, I'm saying rest for a bit." December said looking at her.

"I have cancer December, I'm not some damn human being who could use a good nights sleep." Alexis shouted at her. "Why don't you go back to my brother already and take care of his ass?" She added.

December just looked at her for a second before shaking her head.

"This has nothing to do with Adam and me. So don't bring it up." December said walking away from her.

"You guys are already in it because of me. I've got breast cancer December and you take care of me there for you are involved just like Adam when he stops by and takes cares of me." Alexis said looking at her.

**~*End of Flash Back*~**

**But then you realize people aren't so nice**  
**Tired of living, life's a struggle baby**  
**But If you look on the bright side...**

"Look on the bright side of what Adam?" Alexis shouted as she threw a glass at her brother's head. "I've lost a career! I've lost damn part of my body to a damn cancer that nobody can find a cure for! I've lost the damn one person I love! So don't you fucking dare tell me to look on the bright side." She added.

"You didn't lose your career Alex, you still have it because Vince told you before that you still have a job with the WWE." Adam said trying to reason with baby sister. "You've made a appointment with another doctor remember? You told me your self that you were going to go see a doctor about seeing if they can fix what was taken away. As for the the person you love, Alexis it happens it is called life." He added.

Alexis looked at him with a glare on her face before shaking her head.

"So it was just life that you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and fuck Amy huh?" Alexis said with a hiss. "The woman that you claim to love so damn much is sitting on the sidelines watching you fuck up your relationship period by fucking your friend's girlfriend of six years! Come on Adam don't you fucking dare tell me that it's life, you knew what you were doing. I love you Adam because your my brother but I hate you because your fucking up your damn future." She added.

"Just like your fucking up your life?" Adam said with a raised eye brow at her. "You don't have a damn clue what went down between Amy, Matt, and Me so don't assume you know everything." He added.

"I know enough to know that your letting the one person who actually care about you slip through your damn fingers Adam!" Alexis shouted at him. "Just like I did!" She added.

Adam looked at her shaking his head, running his hand through his hair he looked at her.

"So you think that you were suppose to end up with John?" Adam said as Alexis looked up at him as he mentioned his friend's name. "If you guys were suppose to be together don't you think that you were suppose to be the one he married and not that Liz? You would be wearing that ring on your finger not her wearing it." He added.

"Shut the fuck up Adam!" Alexis shouted at her brother. "You know nothing about what in the hell happen between John and Me. You can say all the shit you want but oh boy you know so little." She added.

**~*End*~**

**[chorus]**

**Nothing seems to bring me back to you**  
**No matter what I do**  
**No matter what you do**  
**I had my chance but they took it all away**  
**Now I don't know what to do**  
**Don't know what to do**

**~*FlashBack*~**

"Who in the hell pissed in my sister's corn flakes?" Adam said as Alexis walked off leaving him alone.

December looked up at her estranged husband rolled her eyes as he looked at her.

"What?" Adam said looking down at her. "Why in the hell are you even here? The surgery she had was a few months ago. She has new boobs and she loves them why are we even here?" He added.

"Adam your sister was pregnant." December said causing Adam to almost freeze completely. "She is moody because of that but mostly she is angry because the baby was Johns." She added.

Adam raised and eye brow as he looked at her.

"Was?" Adam asked as December nodded.

"Yea was, she lost it." December said looking down. "She went for her check up to find out that she had a baby inside of her but there was no heart beat. She was far along it appeared. It was a boy." She added.

Adam looked at his wife with wide eyes as he turned around and went after his sister leaving December alone.

**~*End Of Flash Back*~**

**[bridge]**

**So here's the story of my life**  
**Paint a picture in black and white**  
**Never thought that I'd bring you here**  
**Now everything just seems so clear**  
**Took a**  
**Long time and a lot of advice**  
**But then you realize people aren't so nice**  
**Tired of living, life's a struggle baby**  
**But If you look on the bright side...**

**~*End of FlashBacks*~**

Causing her to jump and shake her head at the thoughts that her brought her back a knock started sounding louder. She walked over to the door and peeked around the corner to see John standing there looking at her.

"Is it true that you slept with Randy?" John asked as Alexis stood there looking at him.

"Why do you want to know?" Alexis said looking at him.

John looked down the hallway to see December and Adam walking out of their room with their bags as Alexis looked at him.

"I will not be allow you to sleep with some male slut." John said looking at her. "I love you god damn it Alexis. I know I fucked up by doing somethings but damn it my biggest mistake was letting the one person I knew truly cared about me." He added.

Alexis straighten up quickly as he pushed her into the room allowing himself in as she stared at him.

"Say that again." Alexis said with a smile.

"I will not allow you to sleep with some male slut." John said as Alexis shook her head. "What?" He added.

Alexis smiled brightly at him as he just stared at her.

"That you loved me and you fucked up." Alexis said with a laugh.

John laughed a little bit as he pulled her body to him and kissed he lips gently.

"I love you Alexis Copeland and I fucked up." John said as Alexis laughed and held onto him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING. MY MUSE WENT ON STRIKE FOR A BIT. BUT I GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT AND I FIGURED I'D POST IT! PLUS SCHOOL KEEPS ME BUSY AS CAN BE! So here you go! I only own Alexis and December thats it! Enjoy! REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAASE!**

* * *

"Ew." Alexis said as December popped a pepperoni covered with salsa and cheese into her mouth. "That is gross." She added.

December looked at her with a raised eye brow for a second.

"It is not gross, you need to try it before you try to knock it off as something gross." December said holding up the plate as Alexis just stared at it.

"No." Alexis said pushing it away. "I am not much of a salsa person, so I'll stick to eating the cheetos." She added

December popped another one into her mouth and laughed as Alexis gagged.

"You've got issues." Alexis said shaking her head. "At least we know that you are pregnant so there for you have an excuse for doing that." She added.

"You'd be correct." December said taking a sip of her sweet tea.

Alexis shook her head and smiled as a knock on the door caused December to jump a bit.

"Calm down it's Adam or John." Alexis said walking over to the door.

Opening the door she let her brother into the room as December just looked at him.

"Are you guys ready?" Adam asked as December put the lid back onto her bottle of water. "Because the match is about to start." He added.

"I guess we are." Alexis said as December stood up slowly.

"Hi Ho All to jail I go." December said laughing causing the others to look at her. "Blame spawn not me." She added.

Alexis shook her head as Adam just looked at his wife before nodding at her.

"Ok, come on ladies." Adam said rubbing his hands together. "Let's show the WWE that the copelands are taking over the WWE." He added.

**~*Bragging Rights*~**

"Here is your winners they are the sole survivors of Smackdown...Edge and Rey Mysterio."

The crowd were in mixed reactions of cheering and booing for both superstars in the ring.

"Who is that Todd?" Matt Striker asked as the camera showed to females standing at the wall cheering.

"That is Ebony! And that woman with her I have no idea who she is." Todd replied as Ebony was shown waving at the camera. "Ebony is Edge's baby sister, she has been out of action for almost a few years now! She had a broken neck then she is a survivor of breast cancer." He added.

Edge was shown getting out of the ring and over to the two females. Ebony hugged her brother tight as the woman next to her clapped. Edge smiled brightly as he released his sister and moved to the woman beside her. The woman smiled at him then put her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips causing the crowd cheer around the kissing couple.

"Edge must know her." Matt said with a small laugh.

"You think?" Todd said with a raised eye brow.

The camera kept on the three of them as the women climbed over the wall with him. Edge wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they walked up the ramp.

**~*Backstage*~**

"See that wasn't so bad." Alexis said looking at December.

"I didn't have to talk then." December said laughing as she looked at her friend. "All I had to do was kiss him and pretend to be happy." She added.

"But you are happy right?" Adam said looking down at her. "Your happy that I won right?" He added.

December looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes Adam, I am happy that you won for smackdown." December said nodding her head. "Now since we cleared up that little situation why don't we go over to where the promo is set up so we can do this and I can get the heck off of my feet." She added.

Right as she finished her comment she let out a scream as she was picked up bridle style. Looking up to she saw Randy Orton holding onto her.

"You said you needed to get off your feet, since I know your pregnant and your husband isn't doing his proper job I figured I would leaned a hand." Randy said as December looked at him. "Now where to?" He added.

"Randy, put my wife down." Adam said looking at his friend.

Randy looked at him with a grin on his face.

"Adam, easy man I'm just helping your wife out." Randy said as Alexis looked at both of them.

December looked at her husband and slowly got out of Randy's arms and looked at both men.

"It's ok Randy thank you for the offer and juster but I can walk." December said as she turned around to look at Adam who was staring his own friend down. "Come on baby." She added looking at Adam.

Grabbing a hold of his hand December tried to pull him away but stopped as he wasn't moving. Alexis looked at her brother and sister in law then got in the middle of the two men.

"Adam come on please." December said as she stood on her tips toes and kissed his lips gently. "Please." She added.

"Come on Randal." Alexis said grabbing his hand. "You can show me some moves." She added.

Randy followed in suit of Alexis as December and Adam stood there looking at them. Adam looked down at his wife as she stood by his side.

"Come on world champion." December said with a smile.

"I'm not the world champion." Adam replied correcting his wife.

December laughed as she walked away from him.

"What is so funny?" Adam asked as he turned around to watch her.

Turning around with a smile on her face.

"You may not have that belt around your waist to be WWE's World Champion." December said as Adam stared at her. "You are my world champion because you are giving me a child." She added.

Adam smiled at her as she turned around and started walking away.

"Come on Adam, I'm lost I don't know where I am going so hurry up." December said as he was trying to catch up to her.

Turning around the corner, December grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him to her and she looked at him in the eyes.

"Highschool style." Adam said as he leaned down.

Before he could say or do anything else, December pulled him down and captured his lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck Adam pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"I have a quick question. How come I can leave the two of you alone for just a few minutes and you start making out like teenagers in highschool and then two seconds later turn around and fight like cats and dogs?" Alexis said as December broke the kiss and looked at her.

"It's call hormones." Adam said looking at her. "It's a chemical within her body that causes emotions to be screwed up along with cravings." He added.

Both women looked at him with wide eyes as he just looked at them.

"What?" Adam said looking at his sister.

"You read the books!" Alexis shouted with a huge grin on her face.

December was standing there smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on we've got to go do the promo." Alexis said walking past the couple who followed in suit of the younger Copeland.

**~*Promo*~**

"Edge, Edge how did it feel to win the match for Team Smackdown?" Josh Matthews asked as he looked at the superstar in front of him.

Edge looked at both of the women standing beside him as they were all smiles.

"This is the start of a whole new era." Edge replied as he smiled and got a reply. "And before you even ask Josh. I'm sure that you remember Ebony my baby sister a three time women's champion and yes she is returning to the ring real soon." He added.

Josh smiled as Ebony grinned at him nodding.

"Who is that?" Josh asked as he pointed at the woman on the other side of Edge.

Edge smiled at him and looked to his side and brought the woman in front of him and put his arms around her waist holding onto her from behind.

"This is December, December Copeland." Edge said as the crowd cheers. "She is my wife." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Vickie appeared in the view of the camera as December stared at the woman in front of her.

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouted causing both women to jump a bit. "You went from this to that?" She added pointing at her body.

"Like Oh my god Adam it's like Vickie Guerrero! OH MY GOD!" December shouted causing the people to look at her. "It's her! It's her! Oh MY GOD! It's the bull dog from hell." She added.

Ebony laughed at the comment from her sister in law as Vickie glared at her.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Vickie said with a hiss.

Stepping out of her husband's grip December looked Vickie up and down then smiled.

"I am the woman who showed him how a real woman should be like." December said showing off her body. "He doesn't have to run to the next room to dry heave. I'm sure as hell am not a shebeast." She added.

Vickie screamed as December stood there looking at her.

"So hit the road shebeast." December said as Vickie looked at her glaring.

"You'll be sorry you ever spoke to me like that." replied Vickie walking off leaving the other four standing there.

December waved at Vickie as she grinned.

"Come back now ya hear." December said walking off with Edge and Ebony in toe.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that I haven't updated this story in a long while. I really did want to finish this story. So last night after the little annoucment that was mad on WWE RAW my muse kind of woke up. I didn't want this story to be left hanging and me not finish it. So read and review...read and enjoy please...Read and Review if you may...if not it's fine...I only own December, Alexis, and Summer thats it...I hope you guys enjoy..**

* * *

"Sometimes I think that all this is just some act to keep me around." December said looking at Adam as he stood there in front of her.

Adam stood there looked down at the floor for a second as December shook her head.

"Here I got the papers today from your lawyer." replied December as she grabbed a envelope from the coffee table. "It appears that you were wanting me to sign them as well." She added.

Pulling them out December grabbed a pen and quickly signed them and handed them to Adam who stood there looking at him.

**God I'm down here on my knees  
Cause it's the last place left to fall**

"I didn't want you to sign those Dec." Adam replied shaking his head. "I told you from the start that I wanted us to work out. Not for the sake of our baby but because I am in love with you still. I am not going to pretend that I am not when I am." He added.

December shook her head and walked backwards a little bit.

"It's too late to fix what happen between Adam." replied December putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. " I am not going to pretend to be all innocent but you take the cake. You cheated on me several times and I can't bare the thought of that happening again." She added.

Adam looked down at the papers nodding slightly as he grabbed the pen and signed them throwing them back on the table as December watched him.

"There it's done, you got what you want." Adam said staring at her. "Happy?" He added.

She stood there staring at him silently as he shook his head and walked out of the hotel room leaving his wife alone with divorce papers in front of her.

**Beggin' for another chance  
If there's any chance at all**

"Adam, why did you sign those papers?" Alexis asked looking at her brother. "You begged me to help you to get your wife back. And now you signed divorce papers? What is going on with you?" She added.

"Alexis, I didn't come here to get a lecture." replied Adam looking up at his baby sister. "You know that in the end she would have left anyways because she wanted the divorce so bad." He added.

Alexis shook her head at his comment and smiled a little bit.

"You do realize that her being on the road the time anyways passed a while back?" asked Alexis causing him to look at her. "She knew the time was up but she didn't want to leave you alone, she wanted you to beg her to stay. But when you did nothing of the sorts she figured that you were just dragging her along for the ride. Besides she wants Summer to have both of her parents Adam. Don't you see that she isn't the same woman she was when started to come on the road. Having Summer changed her out look on a lot of things." She added.

**That you might still be listenin'  
Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me**

"It'll be ok." John said as he held onto his friend's wife. "I think." He added.

December laughed at the comment and pulled away from the hug he had given her. Walking over to the carrier she gently picked up Summer who was a spitting image of her dad. Touching her face with her finger tip she walked over to the small couch and sat down.

"Why does it feel like I just had my heart ripped out?" asked December as John sat down beside her. "I mean I got what I wanted. He signed the papers but why do I feel so lousy?" She added.

"Maybe because what you thought you wanted isn't what you wanted in the first place." John said as he touched Summer's small foot.

December looked up from her sleeping daughter at John who was smiling at her.

"Another reason is that maybe you have fallen back in love with your rated r husband again." John said giving her a goofy smile. "I mean I would make a better choice of a husband but your already married to the man so that won't work." He added.

December busted out laughing and smiled.

**I've spent my whole life gettin' it all wrong  
And I sure could use your help just from now on  
I wanna be a good man  
A do like I should man**

"I want a good man for her, not somebody like me who fucks up." Adam said causing his sister to shake her head. "Summer and December both deserve to be happy." He added.

"Adam would you listen to your self?" asked Alexis as she stared at her brother. "You are letting your wife slip from your fingers. You have always wanted a life with this woman and now your running from it?" She added.

Adam ran his hand through his hair as he leaned against back of the couch. Taking a deep breath he shook his head.

"I want to change Alexis." Adam said looking up at his sister as if he was about to cry. "I want to be the man she wants to wake up next to every morning with no regrets or wondering if she made the right choice. I want to be there every morning when Summer wakes up and jumps in our bed. I want to be a man who is there." He added.

**I wanna be the kind of man the mirror likes to see  
I wanna be a strong man**

"I want to be man who can look in the mirror and be happy with what I see." Adam said as he stood up from the couch. "I want to be a strong man who can handle anything thrown at me without any fear. I want to be there for the rest of our days." He added.

Alexis smiled at her brother at the change he couldn't see.

"Why don't you go and talk to your wife?" Alexis asked looking at him with a smile. "I am sure that she is willing to talk to you. I bet you anything she would." She added.

**And admit that I was wrong man  
God I'm askin' you to come change me  
Into the man I wanna be **

"I want him to see what I see in him every day I see him John." replied December as she put her daughter back into the carrier. "I want the man to open his eyes to see I am not going anywhere. But I guess he wants me to go because he signed those papers." She added.

John shook his head at her and she turned around.

"He signed those papers because he believes you want that December." John said looking at him. "Open your pretty damn eyes and look the hell around. Adam isn't the type of guy who is open about his feelings towards anybody minus Summer there. She has his wrapped around her fingers. But that is besides the point. You've got to be blunt with that man about the feelings." He added.

**If there's any way for her and me to make another start  
Could you see what you could do**

December went to say something but stopped as knocking caused her to jump. John walked to the door and opened it to show Adam and Alexis standing.

"Come on in." John said moving aside.

December straighten up quickly as Adam walked over to her.

"Guys could you take Summer for a few minutes while I walk to my wife." Adam said not taking his eyes off her. "Do not do anything that will hurt my daughter I will have both of your heads." He added.

"Yes sir." Alexis said grabbing the carrier and diaper bag. "Come on Summer, let's leave your parents alone so they can understand things." She added.

John looked at December with a hard stare before walking out behind Alexis closing the door behind him.

**To put some love back in her heart  
Cause it gonna to take a miracle  
After all I've done to really make her see**

"I love you December." Adam said as she looked at him. "I know that I've done somethings in the past and I'm sure as hell not proud of those things. I know it's going to take a miracle of some sorts to make you see that I truly do love you. You and Summer are my world. I want to be there every morning." He added.

December looked at him as he backed up a little bit but held onto her hand tightly.

"I am willing to do anything to make you see and understand that I am serious about our marriage and I life together." Adam said looking at her.

"Anything?" December asked as he nodded at her. "Would you give up your career in wrestling to be at home with Summer and me?" She added.

He stared at her for a second as if he was thinking.

"I would give up ANYTHING to make you see that I am not who I once was December." Adam said as he nodded. "If giving up my career in performing in the ring would make you see then yes I would give it up in a heart beat." He added.

**That I wanna be a stay man**  
**I wanna be a brave man**

December shook her head as he looked down at her.

"No you wouldn't Adam." December as he stared. "You wouldn't give up that career because I wouldn't let you. That is something you were born to do and I will be damn if I make you give up." She added.

She went to say something else but stopped as Adam dropped down to his knees and put his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his. Putting his head on her stomach he closed his eyes, December wrapped hers around his neck and gently played with his hair.

"I am willing to give it all up." Adam said as she stood there. "I just want you, I just want you and Summer. When you smile December my world is alright." He added.

**I wanna be the kind of man she sees in her dreams  
God I wanna be your man  
And I wanna be her man**

"I love you Adam." December said taking a deep breath. "I want you to see what I see in you every day. You are a wonderful father to Summer, I have loved you for a very long time. I don't want our marriage to be over. I want to be Mrs. Adam Copeland now and forever." She added.

"I want all of you forever, you and me every day." Adam said as December smiled brightly at him as he stood up. "Our marriage wasn't over then and it still isn't over." He added.

He stood up once more and grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her lips gently. December wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

**God I only hope she still believes  
In the man I wanna be**

Breaking the kiss, he still held onto her face and smiled at her.

"We both know that it isn't going to be easy, It's going to be hard at time." Adam said as December nodded at him. "We are going to have to work at this every day, but I want to do it because I want you for the rest of my life. Because you know that I love you. I've loved you all along." He added.

December smiled brightly at him as she touched his face.

"Alright my notebook man." December said with a smile laugh. "I won't tell anybody you were using lines on me from the movie." She added.

He smiled bright at her as she looked up at him. Turning away she grabbed the papers from the coffee table and turned back around.

"Do we file them?" Adam asked as December stood there looking through them.

"No." replied December as she looked up.

As she looked up she quickly started ripping the divorce papers in front of him as he smiled as he watched her destroy the papers.

**Well I know this late at night that talk is cheap  
But Lord don't give up on me yeah**

December smiled at him as she let the pieces fall to the floor. Adam grabbed her hand once more and kissed it gently.

"Sometimes a man has to do things that is best for him." Adam said as December stared at him. "We may not want to do those things but sometimes it's best you know." He added.

She stared at him with a confused look on her face completely clueless what he was talking about. Adam walked over to his bag and pulled a set of papers and handed them to December who had followed him.

**I wanna be a givin' man**  
**I wanna really start livin' man**  
**God I'm askin' you to come change me**  
**Into the man I wanna be**

Reading the papers she sat down on the end of the bed as he stood in front of her waiting on her to say something.

"Sometimes god works in ways that makes us wonder." Adam said as December looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "Don't be sad baby girl, this something that has to be done so I can be with you and Summer. It may not be on my terms but it appears that god has changed me." He added.

"Are you sure?" asked December as he nodded. "I will behind you hundred percent Adam Copeland. I will be there for you no matter what. You've got your self a wife and a daughter who will NEVER leave." She added.

* * *

The song that was used for this chapter is The Man I want to be by Chris Young. I heard it and it fit my muse...so I hope you guys enjoyed it...I know I did writing it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I know this LONG over due but it seems right to at least end this story. This the HOF my way with a bit of a interesting twist :) I only own December, Alexis (Ebony), Summer, and Jamie. I hope you guys enjoy this. I figured that it was the least I could do was to put this last chapter up and finally say this story is complete :) Thank you so much for those who read in the past and those who will read it now. Thank you.**

* * *

"That was sent to me by his wife December about a month or so ago, and I'm sure right about now he wishes that she hadn't done that." Christian said as the crowd laughed.

The camera panned around the room as the crowd was laughing at the comment.

"I could stand up here and talk about his accomplishment we already know about them." Christian said with a nod. "We all know great of a superstar he is. WE already know he was a great mind behind the business. I want to take you guys behind the scenes of Edge the person. Let you know what really got him to this point."

The camera stayed focused on Edge's best friend.

"You see Edge grew up his mom was a single mother." Christian said as his voice cracked. "He also had a sister who every one of you in this room know as Ebony. Their mom had to work. A couple of them at a time. To make ends meet." he added.

Looking down at tears threatened to fall.

"To pay the rent. That day he looked at me and told me I have to make it in this business. I just have to." Christian said looking back up at the crowd in front of him. "The only thing I want to do is earn enough money to take of my mom and little sister. I want to be able to buy my mom a house and to make sure she never has to worry ever again." He added as the crowd clapped.

The camera once more scanned the room as the people in the building were cheering knowing that Edge had accomplished that and a lot more.

"Before I introduce the man who I call my best friend there are two women in the back." Christian said trying to keep from laughing. "That would love to speak about this wonderful guy. No I don't mean the Bella twins." He added

The fans and the superstars laughed as Christian grinned.

"Please welcome Edge's sister Ebony and his wife December." Christian said as music started to play once more.

The crowd cheered loud as Ebony walked out first wearing a floor length bright yellow dress with small black skulls around her waist line that proved that her love of skulls was just as much real as her gimmick within the ring. December appeared behind Ebony wearing a floor length dress that was black and had lime green flowers just about every where.

"Thank you." Ebony said as the crowd clapped and cheered. "When I heard that my big brother was going to be in the WWE Hall of Fame, I was really excited for him. I knew he had worked so hard to get this point. Even though his career was cut short he did leave a wonderful legacy behind. Even though now the pressure is on me to make sure the legacy of the Copelands run wild for years to come." She added.

The people within the building laughed and smiled at her comment.

"Adam, growing up you made sure that your sister always had a protector. Rather it was keep other people from jumping or make sure none of the boys dated me. Even though I didn't get a boyfriend til I was sixteen I forgive you for that. But I want to tell you that I love you and I am very proud to call you my brother." She added.

Her coworkers busted out laughing as she revealed some of her life with them about how Edge was growing up. December laughed a little bit and grabbed a hold of Ebony's hand.

"Now remember Dec keep it PG." Ebony said causing people to laugh loudly.

December laughed a little bit as Ebony moved away from the mic slowly.

"I know that I was never really apart of the WWE family in front of the screen." December said she stood at the stand. "I only appeared a few times rather it was in the crowd or doing backstage promos with my husband. Our life never had a dull moment thanks to the men and women that Adam called family." She added with a grin.

Ebony and Christian both nodded in agreement at the comment while the others laughed. The camera panned around showing different stars smiling and laughing.

"The day after Wrestlemania 27 when we got the news that one more shot could make him never walk again he realized that it was time to call it quits." December said as the fans remembered the speech her husband had given on Raw. "I told him that I would stand by him no matter what choice he made. And he choose to go out on top as the champion." She added.

The superstars and the fans all stood up and clapped as she said that. December sighed a little bit as she looked around at the build trying to keep from crying.

"I am very proud of my husband for everything he has done in his career. I have seen the worst and I've seen the best of things." December said she was starting to choke up. "I don't want to sound so selfish at this point but when I found out that he was going to retire I was thankful. Everybody from the fans to the superstars know that Adam and I have a two year old daughter name Summer. Since he retired my daughter and husband have a bound that is so tight it makes me wonder. I was more then willing to share him with you guys for almost twenty years. Now it's my turn to have my husband." She added.

Tears were falling down her face at this point. Ebony grabbed her sister in laws left hand while Christian grabbed her right.

"Now allow ALL three of us introduce the RATED R SUPERSTAR EDDDDGE!" All three of them shouted as his music started.

Everybody within the building stood up and clapped loudly. Edge hugged his little sister and shook hands with Christian. December wiped the tears a little bit and laughed as he told her to come to him by pointing and motioning for her.

"My lovely wife." Edge said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and kissed her head.

December grabbed a hold of Ebony's hand as all three of them once more made their way to the back. Edge looked at the crowd in front of him with amazement. He had his cell phone out and did what he had always done before matches running around to the side of the stage. He walked back to the stand as the crowd of fans were shouting Thank You Edge.

"Alright, Alright I know what you guys are thinking." Edge said as he put his hands on the stand. "You are probably thinking where the hell is edge." he added with a grin.

Both superstars and fans alike busted out laughing around him.

"But fear not wrestling fans, it is I; The RATED R Yes Edge." Edge said with a grin as he looked around. "Christian and I have been best friends for twenty-eight years. We have been through so many things together. Um I mean he isn't just a friend. He never changes and I honestly think the thing that impress me the most is his morals and the fact that he is the best husband I ever met." He added.

Everybody laughed at the comment. The camera showed Edge shaking his head with a grin.

"It's true, I mean look at his wife." Edge said pointing towards Christian's wife who was close to the front row. "That's why, hey I'm just saying she is pretty and he is a awesome husband. I learned a thing or two from him when December and I got married a while back. Yes everybody we were married when that whole thing happen between me and two other people." He added.

Crowd some what booed but all laughed again.

"I want to thank my wife December." Edge said as he looked into the camera. "I know that we've been through so much together rather it was me breaking my neck and you were my closest friend to when the worst of the worst could happen. I know that I can count on you when the chips are down and you will be there no matter what the dice rolls. Thank you so much for believing in me. And most of all Thank you for giving me my babygirl Summer. Summer, you and me are going to be eating ice cream for years to come." He added.

December smiled at the monitor backstage as she held her two year old on her hip.

"Daddy." Summer said as Alexis smiled.

"Uh huh that's daddy." Alexis said as she kissed her niece's cheek.

December stared at her daughter who was a spitting image now of her father.

"Tonight I'd like to thank the best tag team partner that I've ever had." Edge said looking in the crowd. "No it isn't Christian it's my mom." he added.

The camera showed his mom sitting beside Rhyno and his wife Jamie.

"She was my back bone. And when I was seventeen saying I was going start becoming a wrestler." Edge said with nod. "She said do it. You can do it" He added.

The camera once more showed his mom as she was smiling.

"Fast forward a few years later and the best look I ever seen on her face was when I was able to brought her a house." Edge said nodding as he stared at her. "But tonight the look on her face is even better." He added looking up at her with a grin.

The camera showed his mom blowing a kiss at with tears rolling down her face.

"Love ya." Edge said with a smile.

The camera once more showed Edge taking a breather and smiling.

"Woahoo I made it through that." Edge said leaning against the stand. "Well I kinda made it though it." He added with a small laugh.

"Listen I want to thank all of you. WWE universe." Edge said as the crowd clapped and started cheering Thank You Edge once more. "You know I live by a motto by a song that I really like. Decide what be and go be it. I did and now I'm a hall of famer." He added.

The crowd was shown once more for a few seconds before it went back to Edge.

"I've already said Thank you probably better than I ever could uh in the past." Edge said looking around. "So here it is." He added pointing up.

The screen showed him from a wide angle then everybody started laughing as it shown Christian and himself a video years ago from doing the Elvis in a five second pose. The camera went to him and he mouthed Thank you. The crowd cheered around him and stood up as he raised his arms.

"Woaho woaho waoho hold on." Edge said looking. "It is it just me or everybody sick of that music?" He added.

The fans started yelling five second pose.

"Bare with me here, because that whole da da da then everybody automatically stands up. I'm sick of it." Edge said as the others watched him closely. "I had to sit there so often and hear that. This here is a party I wanna hear some rock and roll." He added nodding. "And do this right." He added.

The camera moved around showing the crowd of fans smiling.

"Hit it." He added looking up.

Once again foo foo music started playing and he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Much better, thank you." Edge said looking at them.

He walked once more to the side of the stage and did the rock side. Ebony walked out clapping and hugged her brother then moved to the side as the camera showed December holding the hand of Summer. Once the child caught sight of her dad she took off towards him. Edge picked up his little girl and kissed her as December walked up to the twosome. She smiled at the two of them as the people around them smiled and cheered loudly.

* * *

**I wanted to finish this story because it actually was a good one in my eyes to a point. But I figured that with Edge now retired and in the hall of fame I figured it was my kind of own gift in a way. So...THANK YOU EDGE FOR SO MUCH ENTERTAINMENT YOU GAVE ME GROWING UP!**


End file.
